


Shion Seonsaengnim !

by PekoPeko



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: *Seonsaengnim [ซอนแซงนิม] คือคำใช้เรียกอาจารย์ในภาษาเกาหลีค่ะ โดยซอนแซงแปลว่าครู ส่วนนิมเป็นคำต่อท้ายของบุคคลที่เราเคารพให้เกียรติ(เชิงคุณหรือท่าน)สวัสดีค่ะ เราเปโกะค่ะ นี่เป็นฟิคมาเมะสึรุเรื่องแรก แล้วก็เป็นฟิคในด้อมจ่อยเรื่องแรกของเราเลยหลังจากห่างหายกับการเขียนฟิคมานานมาก หวังว่าทุกคนจะชอบกันนะคะด้วยรัก และแจมเปโกะเองค่ะ
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	Shion Seonsaengnim !

“เสร็จแล้วครับ เรียนเชิญสึรุโบะซอนแซงนิม*ทัศนา”

มาเมะฮาระ อิซเซย์เงยหน้าขึ้นจากหนังสือแบบฝึกหัดที่กำลังทำอยู่อย่างขะมักเขม้น เห็นกลุ่มเพื่อนร่วมวงที่แฟน ๆ สถาปนาชื่อ S4 ให้ไปคุกเข่ากระจุกกันอยู่กลางห้อง ตรงกลางคือสึรุโบะ ชิองที่นั่งไขว่ห้างบนโซฟา แอคติ้งเล่นใหญ่ใส่คนที่เหลือซึ่งก็คือ คินโจ สุไก คิมาตะ โชยะ และโอฮิระ โชเซย์ที่คุกเข่าหนึ่งข้าง ยื่นแบบฝึกหัดเล่มเดียวกับที่มาเมะฮาระกำลังทำอยู่ให้

“นอบน้อมดีมาก” ชิองพยักหน้า มือข้างหนึ่งถือแบบฝึกหัดโบกแทนพัด ดูท่าทางพออกพอใจกับการเล่นใหญ่ระดับเดียวกันของเพื่อน ๆ “ไหนส่วยล่ะ”

“หา ?” ทั้งสามคนเงยหน้าขึ้นมาอ้าปากหวอขณะที่ชิองยังคงไม่หลุดบทบาทอะไรก็ตามที่เจ้าตัวสวมอยู่

“ขนมเขนิมอะไรไม่มีหน่อยหรอ ตรวจการบ้านนี่ต้องใช้พลังงานนะ ไหน ๆ สึรุโบะซอน---”

“ซอนแซงนง ซอนแซงนิมอะไร เจ้าชี่จังเอ้ย ได้คืบจะเอาศอกเรอะ” โชยะโถมตัวใส่คนบนโซฟาคนแรก ตามด้วยโชเซย์ ปิดท้ายด้วยสุไกที่ตอนแรกดูจะยังตามไม่ทันแต่สุดท้ายก็ขึ้นไปนอนทับก้อนสมาชิก S4 ที่ตีกันอีรุงตุงนังอยู่บนโซฟา หนังสือแบบฝึกหัดที่ทั้งสามตั้งใจทำอยู่นานถูกวางลืมอยู่บนพื้นโดยสิ้นเชิง น้องเล็กของวงหลุดหัวเราะกับภาพตรงหน้าออกมาเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะนึกได้ว่าตนยังทำการบ้านไม่เสร็จจึงรีบก้มหน้าทำต่อพอดีกับที่พี่ใหญ่ของวงเดินเข้ามาในโซนห้องนั่งเล่นพอดี

“เสียงดังอะไรกัน มาเมะคุงยังทำการบ้านอยู่เลย เล่นกันก็อย่ากวนคนอื่นสิ” กลุ่มก้อนขยุกขยุยบนโซฟาหยุดขยับ ไม่รู้จัดท่าใหม่กันแบบไหนทุกคนถึงได้ยื่นหัวขึ้นมาพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ อย่างเชื่อฟัง

“ตอนนี้ห้องน้ำว่าง รีบอาบกันซะ เดี๋ยวดึก ๆ ก็แย่งกันใช้ห้องน้ำอีก” โยนาชิโระ โชในโหมดลีดเดอร์กำชับก่อนจะหันไปหามาเมะฮาระ “อย่านอนดึกมากนะ” คนอายุน้อยกว่าพยักหน้ารับแล้วส่งยิ้มให้ โยนาชิโระยิ้มตอบก่อนเดินกลับเข้าโซนห้องนอนไป พ่วงไปด้วยสุไก โชยะ กับโชเซย์ที่กำลังเถียงกันว่าใครจะได้อาบน้ำก่อน เหลือแค่มาเมะฮาระกับชิองที่นั่งตรวจแบบฝึกหัดของเพื่อนอยู่บนโซฟา ทุกอย่างดำเนินไปในความเงียบจนเขาได้ยินเสียงของอีกฝ่าย

“นั่งด้วยได้ไหม ตรวจบนตักมันเมื่อย” มาเมะฮาระเงยหน้าขึ้น เห็นชิองยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า มือข้างหนึ่งถือหนังสือ ส่วนอีกข้างวางอยู่บนพนักเก้าอี้ตัวตรงข้ามเขา เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ ยังแอบมึนจากการจ้องตัวอักษรภาษาเกาหลีที่ยังไม่คุ้นเคยเท่าไหร่จึงไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกไป ชิองเห็นแบบนั้นก็วางของลงก่อนเลื่อนเก้าอี้ออกเบา ๆ หยิบการบ้านของเพื่อนมาเช็กต่อในฐานะของคนที่ใช้ภาษานี้ได้คล่องระดับสื่อสารได้แล้ว อันที่จริงการบ้านพวกนี้ต้องส่งในคลาสวันพรุ่งนี้ แต่บางครั้งคนในวงก็อยากเช็กความเข้าใจของตัวเองอีกทีเลยขอให้ชิองช่วยดูให้ก่อนรอบนึงก่อนถึงมืออาจารย์ เรียกได้ว่าบรรยากาศช่วยกันเรียนสมัยมัธยมปลายกลับมาเต็มที่ถึงแต่ก่อนชิองจะเป็นฝ่ายให้เพื่อนช่วยดูการบ้านให้ก็เถอะ...

_พูดถึงมัธยมปลาย... _

ชิองละสายตาจากแบบฝึกหัด มองคนตรงหน้าที่ขมวดคิ้วน้อย ๆ ใส่แผ่นกระดาษ มือคู่สวยเดี๋ยวเขียนเดี๋ยวลบ จนเขาตัดสินใจจะเอ่ยถามเผื่ออีกฝ่ายต้องการความช่วยเหลือ แต่มาเมะฮาระเงยหน้าขึ้นมาถามก่อนเพียงเสี้ยววิ

“ชิองคุง ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจบทนี้เลย ถามหน่อยได้ไหม... ชิองคุงจะพูดอะไรหรือเปล่า” คนอายุน้อยกว่าเหมือนจะมองออกว่าชิองกำลังจะพูดอะไรจึงเอ่ยถามต่อทันที แต่ในเมื่อชิองรู้ในสิ่งที่เขาต้องการคำตอบแล้วจึงส่ายหน้า

“ไม่มีอะไร ไหน ขอดูหน่อยว่าข้อไหน” มาเมะฮาระวงกลมข้อที่ตัวเองไม่เข้าใจว่าแล้วเลื่อนหนังสือให้อีกฝ่าย ชิองรับมาอ่านจนเข้าใจว่าต้องอธิบายเรื่องไหนให้ฟังบ้างจึงเงยหน้าขึ้น

_เพื่อพบความว่างเปล่า _

“อยู่นี่” เสียงนุ่มดังขึ้นใกล้ ๆ หู ชิองสะดุ้งโหยงแล้วร้องว้ากออกมาหนึ่งที ดีที่ยังตั้งสติได้ก่อนว่ามาเมะฮาระย้ายมายืนด้านหลังตัวเองเฉย ๆ จึงเอามืออุดปากตัวเองทัน ไม่ให้เสียงร้องลากยาวไปกว่านั้น ใบหน้ามนเอียงคอขึ้นมองคนอายุน้อยกว่าหมายจะทำหน้าดุใส่แต่พบว่าดวงหน้าของอีกฝ่ายอยู่ใกล้มากกว่าที่คิดจึงได้แต่รีบก้มหน้าลงมองตักอย่างพยายามเรียกสติตัวเอง

“ไม่นึกว่าจะตกใจขนาดนี้ ขอโทษที...” น้ำเสียงอีกฝ่ายดูหงอยลงไป แต่เมื่อกี้ชิองเห็นนะว่าตอนเขากรี๊ดเจ้าตัวแอบยิ้มน่ะ !

“นั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นกลัวชิองคุงจะเมื่อยน่ะ มายืนแบบนี้สะดวกกว่า จะได้เห็นชัด ๆ ด้วย” คราวนี้ชิองเป็นฝ่ายพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ แทน แต่ไม่ใช่เพราะเบลอแบบที่มาเมะฮาระเป็นเมื่อกี้ แต่เพราะต้องรวบรวมสติที่ปลิวหายไปถึงไหนต่อไหนกลับมาเพื่ออธิบายสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายสงสัยให้ได้ต่างหาก

“โอเค งั้นเริ่มเลยนะ”

“อื้ม”

การสอนครั้งนี้ดำเนินไปอย่างช้า ๆ เพราะตัวคนสอนพยายามเรียบเรียงคำพูดในหัวออกมาให้คนฟังเข้าใจมากที่สุดในสภาวะที่ตัวเองแทบไม่มีสมาธิ ไหนจะพยายามกลบเกลื่อนว่าตนไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรกับการที่ได้อยู่ชิดกับอีกฝ่ายขนาดนี้นอกจากเวลาได้เต้นคู่กันหรือการสวมกอดแสดงความยินดี โดยไม่รู้เลยว่าคนเรียนเองก็ชักอยู่ไม่สุขเหมือนกันกับการเหลือบเห็นใบหูสีแดงก่ำของอีกฝ่ายแล้วมีคำว่าน่ารักโผล่ขึ้นมาในหัวเป็นระยะ ๆ

_การข่มใจไม่ให้แกล้งชิองอีกนี่ยากกว่าที่มาเมะฮาระคิดไว้เยอะเลย_

**Author's Note:**

> *Seonsaengnim [ซอนแซงนิม] คือคำใช้เรียกอาจารย์ในภาษาเกาหลีค่ะ โดยซอนแซงแปลว่าครู ส่วนนิมเป็นคำต่อท้ายของบุคคลที่เราเคารพให้เกียรติ(เชิงคุณหรือท่าน)
> 
> สวัสดีค่ะ เราเปโกะค่ะ นี่เป็นฟิคมาเมะสึรุเรื่องแรก แล้วก็เป็นฟิคในด้อมจ่อยเรื่องแรกของเราเลยหลังจากห่างหายกับการเขียนฟิคมานานมาก หวังว่าทุกคนจะชอบกันนะคะ
> 
> ด้วยรัก และแจม  
เปโกะเองค่ะ


End file.
